The Moonraker
by A-World-Of-My-Imagination
Summary: "These men are real, Mr. Potter. They're real, and they're after your godson." Harry Potter would do anything to protect his godson. When an old threat returns, he decides it's time to get a hold of an old contact. Harry Potter/Avengers/Spider-Man crossover. Gen.
1. Prologue

**The Moonraker**

A-World-Of-My-Imagination

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"These men are real, Mr. Potter. They're real, and they're after your godson."

"I understand that, Agent Coulson. What I _don't_ understand is what you expect me to do about it."

"Move to New York, get out of London. That's the only way you'll keep him safe."

"I'm more than capable of keeping my godson safe, Agent Coulson. He's being hunted by wizards; moving won't protect him anymore than if he stayed here."

"It would be the best course of action."

"Damn the best course of action. He still has nightmares from when they took him. He's just started to come out of his shell, I'm not going to lose all his progress just because you don't think I can keep him safe."

"All right, do what you think best."

"I will. There haven't been any sightings of them in a year."

"You still need to take precautions."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Adopt him. Go all out, change his name. You're a hero in the wizarding world, Mr. Potter. When he's taken again-"

"If."

"If he's taken again, you need all the public support you can get. They'll be more sympathetic if he's your son."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Get famous in the – what does your kind call it? – muggle world. The same situation."

"And tell me again how your organization knows about the wizarding world?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It's our job to know."

"Mouthful."

"We're working on it."

"Why do you care so much about Teddy?"

"It isn't our job to care. It's our job to protect the future."

"And my godson is part of that?"

"He will be, if we can convince him. Good night, Mr. Potter."

"You as well, Agent Coulson."

The heavy door closed. The suited man spun on his foot and disappeared with a faint crack. A moment later, the light inside the house went out and all evidence of the midnight visit had disappeared.


	2. Chapter One - The Hover Parent

**The Moonraker**

A-World-Of-My-Imagination

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine. (Forgot to put this in last chapter!)

**A/N:** I'm absolutely astounded at the response last chapter! Thank you so much, you guys!

* * *

**Chapter One – The Hover Parent**

"I hope you realize just how serious an offense this is."

The stern-faced woman looked out over her glasses at the pair sitting across from her. On the left was a dark-haired wizard, brilliant green orbs with a tinge of annoyance flashing within, while beside him sat a teenager, hair shaded deep red and eyes colored to match the man beside him.

"Well, professor, the thing is…I _don't _see why it's such a big problem," the man countered. "The only _problem_ here is that three students were allowed to get away with taking Teddy _outside_ the Hogwarts boundaries in the _middle of the night_. He's hardly allowed to go to _Hogsmeade_ without supervision; how, _how_ was he allowed to be taken out of the boundaries without anyone noticing? There have been _sightings_, Professor McGonagall, though you obviously don't know. Or perhaps you do, that's why this happened. Either way, my son has been bullied by these same three Gryffindors his whole time at Hogwarts, yet nothing has been done. Is it because he's in Slytherin, Professor?"

The headmistress's eyes flashed warningly. "Mr. Potter, you're out of line with what you're insinuat-"

"Actually, ma'am, I don't believe I am. It's my responsibility to make sure my son is safe and happy, and, to be honest, I don't think Hogwarts is providing him with that environment. In fact, seeing as I've contacted you about this issue _multiple_ times and you have yet to respond in an appropriate manner, I'm of the mind to write a _strongly_ worded letter to the board of directors about your blatant, _blatant_ favoritism between houses. Every time a Gryffindor steps 'out of line' they get away with a slap on the wrist and a detention, if they're _un_lucky. Half the time they get points, _points_ of all things, for 'defending house pride' or something of the like. Students from every other house, especially Slytherin, as evidenced by my son, are either swept under the rug when Gryffindors bully them or get in trouble for 'antagonizing' the very students harassing them!"

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Potter?"

The two adults stared down one another, both refusing to relent.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm saying. Come on Teddy, let's go. Good evening, Professor McGonagall, and good riddance to you _and_ this school." The man looked around the office sadly for a moment. "This was my home, but if this is how it treats its students, I'm sorry I ever came."

Harry stood from his spot across from the headmistress and the boy followed suite.

"Good-bye, Professor Dumbledore," the red-haired boy called to a portrait hung slightly crookedly on the wall behind McGonagall's chair.

"Goodbye, my dear boy," the previous head of the school smiled back, a hint of sadness in his shining blue eyes.

"Potter Residence, England."

A flash of green light from the fire and the father and son were gone from the office.

* * *

"The nerve of that woman!"

"Dad-"

"To let all those-those…those _Gryffindors_ to get away with bullying you, and not do a _thing_ about it!"

"Dad, really, I'm-"

"And here I admired her, all my years at that school, figured she was oh-so-strict but _fair_, nonetheless! After the war, she told me I could come to her with anything, anything at all – I guess she just meant any Gryffindor problems, because oh, oh-ho-ho! I want to help my son, who just so _happens_ to be a Slytherin, and all of a sudden her promise is void, off into oblivion, because Gryffindors are _perfect_, aren't they, a bunch of saints who can do no wrong, nope, no wrong at all! And of course, if it's a _Slytherin_ who gets hurt by their actions then obviously, _obviously_ it's the Slytherin's fault!"

"Seriously, calm down, it's not a big deal," Teddy protested. His hair had changed to a dark purple, and he sat on a chair turned backwards, arms folded across the low back. "I know, she was kind of being a jerk about the whole thing, but I'm not going back, right? I have all my stuff with me, in my bag-"

"Even your trunk?"

"Uh…yeah," the boy rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Last year a couple boys in my dorm wrecked a bunch of my stuff, so I started shrinking it and carrying it around with me."

"I thought you said you left your trunk at the station and when you went back to check it was gone," Harry weakly challenged the idea that even the metamorphosis's fellow housemates had bullied him.

"I lied," he admitted. "I…well, I didn't want you to think I was any more pathetic than you already do."

A frown settled over the older wizard's face and he grabbed a chair to sit across from Teddy. "You're not pathetic; you never have been and you never will be. You're a Lupin and a Tonks, two of the bravest people I've ever known. They never let anyone beat them down, no matter what the world threw at them, and if I have anything to say about it, neither will you."

The wizard smirked up at his father, "I've got quite a bit of Potter in me too, I'd say."

"More than a bit, buddy, who would've thought I'd have managed to pass on all my bad habits to a kid so quick?"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"All right, all right, you ended up with all the good stuff, I'm just jealous," the raven-haired man laughed. "Okay, time to get serious. I'm really proud of you for standing up to those kids today, Teddy, but I just want to make certain you're good. I know; we've been over this a thousand times, but better safe than sorry."

Teddy matched his father's concern with his own, nodding hesitantly. "I felt it a bit, that's why I kind of lost control. I was able to manage it, but I usually try to stay away from those sort of situations so the whole thing today doesn't happen."

Harry nodded, his brow furrowed. "I know, you're getting good at this." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to call in, take a few weeks off work until we figure out where else is safe for you to go to school. Same rules as always, don't leave the house without me or my permission."

"Dad, come on, go to work, I know how much you love it. You just wrote me the other day, your friend is visiting, yeah? Dr. Banner? He hardly ever gets out here to do research, don't give up this chance."

"He'll come again."

"Not for a while."

"Teddy, you're my first and only priority," the man said. "Work is just work."

"Not for you."

The father and son stared one another down. "Fine. I'll go in for a half day tomorrow, see how it works out. Text me every hour, on the hour. Do you remember the code?"

"Of course I do, I helped you make the code."

"I know, I know. I just worry, that's all."

"You always worry, Dad," Teddy laughed. "You act like I'm going to die any second, you're the poster boy for hover parent. I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"All right. Goodnight, Teddy, I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

"And be safe."

"Yeah, yeah," Teddy called back as he walked up the stairs.

Harry watched him go, a worried expression on his face. He picked up his phone and made a call.

"Agent Coulson? It's Harry Potter. I think I might need to take you up on your offer."


	3. Chapter Two - Terror and a Blaze

**The Moonraker**

A-World-Of-My-Imagination

* * *

A/N: Wow, thanks again, everyone! The song is "Mad World" by Tears for Fears. Quick question - would you rather have shorter chapters (1,000-2,000 words) more often (two or three times a week) or longer chapters (2,000-4,000 words) once a week?

* * *

**Chapter Two – Terror and a Blaze**

* * *

_"Ah, yes, the purple looks lovely, Mildred, good choice. Teddy, hush, you'll have to go to your room if you can't stay quiet," an older woman, hair more gray than brown, scolded the blue-headed child at her feet as she skillfully maneuvered her hands to knit a small green scarf. "There, look, now I'm finished – would you like a scarf, Teddy dear?"_

_ The woman smiled at the boy tugging on the bottom of her robes and wrapped the scarf around his neck. The small child pulled at the scarf and pointed a chubby finger at a sneakascope. With a sigh, the witch looked where her grandson was eager for her to – the small object was spiraling frantically around the counter like a fish, flapping up and down in excitement. The woman gasped, and not a moment later the wards began sounding off, a quivering wail fluctuating in every ear in attendance._

_ The occupants of the room burst into a flurry, fighting to use the floo and vainly attempting to apparate out of the warded house. Andromeda ignored it all, dropping out of her chair and onto her knees in front of the small metamorphosis._

_ "Teddy, listen to me closely. I need you to go to the back room, the guest bedroom, Uncle Harry's room, go there quick and hide under the bed. Get between the boxes, and wrap yourself up in the blanket under there. Don't come out until Uncle Harry or I come to get you, or someone else you know. Do you understand me, Teddy?"_

_ The little boy nodded, wide-eyed._

_ "Good, good boy. I love you so much, don't forget that. Now go, hurry, hide, Teddy, go!"_

_ The older woman pushed the boy towards the hallway, and he stumbled his way back to the bedroom. As instructed, he crawled under the bed, nestling between the boxes stored underneath, and pulled one of the spare blankets from its spot over his small body._

_ Teddy felt more than heard the entrance of the bad guys as an explosion rocked the house and shook the floorboards beneath. Shrill screams and snarled curses filled his ears, so the boy covered them with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. Under his breath, he sung the lyrics of the tune his godfather offered whenever he visited and found the boy in the midst of one of his nightmares. "I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad…the dreams in which I'm dyin' are the best I've ever had…"_

_ He recognized his grandmother's voice, in the middle of a spell, before it was cut off by a gurgling scream, then silence._

_ "I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take…when people run in circles it's a very very…mad world…mad world."_

_ The fighting had stopped – Teddy buried his face in the blanket to coat his sobs. It felt like eternity he was hidden there, humming along to his song between muffled cries. Without warning, the door to the room burst open and he heard the rough voices of the bad guys._

_ "Not in here either."_

_ "Check under the bed, the closet, but be quick about it – the aurors will be here any minute!"_

_ Teddy didn't breath as the closet was wrenched open and a grunt echoed through his ears. The sound of someone heavy getting to all fours pounded against the floor, and the boy couldn't hold back a barely audible whimper. He shoved his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes tighter – the heavy breathing of the floor-bound bad guy was almost right next to his foot. _

_ A millennium passed, but eventually the bad guy stood and grumbled, "Nope, not here either."_

_ "All right, then, no witnesses. Come on, let's get out of here."_

_ "No, wait, I think I heard something." A third voice, a growl, entered the room. "There, under the bed, did you check?"_

_ "Yeah," the earlier man snapped. "No one was there."_

_ The new person ignored his companion, dropping down and pulling out the boxes. When his hand reached the blanket and began groping around its outside, Teddy did the only thing he could think to – he bit down, hard, on the man's hairy hand, then slipped out from the blanket and started scrambling out the opposite side of the bed. As soon as he could, he stood and made his way at a sprint towards the door; he barely got five steps until grabbed around the middle by a furry arm._

_ "Well, well, well – what have we got here? A wolf boy? Oh, I can just smell it on him, just waiting to be let out. Let's put him out of his misery, shall we?"_

_ The man let Teddy fall to the floor and crouched down next to him while the others looked on, laughing. All of a sudden, claw-like nails were shredding into his back, tearing and ripping, blood spilling like thick mud, and Teddy was screaming, screaming for his Grandma Andy or his Uncle Harry or someone, anyone, to help him, but no one came, and it hurt, oh how it hurt, the man was growling and snarling viciously, then teeth, teeth of all things! were biting into his shoulder, then he was shifting, turning, changing the skin he wore, morphing into something entirely different, and then Teddy himself had claws and teeth, and oh how very, very scared he was, the men were bad, and it was easier to listen to the rabid panting of the wolf in his ears than try to keep a hold of himself, and all he wanted was to get to the door and get away, far away, so he tore away from the person holding him down, snapping his teeth as he went, bowling over the two blocking the door, though they caught him and tried to hold him back, so the wolf snarled and used his claws to break away, running out to the living room where the smell of bodies hit him like a bludger, because oh God, oh no, please no, there was the Teddy boy's grandmother, blood spilling from where her throat had been split open, bubbling, and all the other ladies in attendance, carcasses spewed throughout the room like bloody dolls frozen in time, and he froze where he was, because how could one move when seeing such a thing, and then the first man, the hairy one with the claws and the teeth, found him and tackled him to the floor, forcing a collar of something oh-so-shiny against the wolf's neck, and it burned, it burned burned burned, and the collar was so so tight, and the black just seemed like such a sensible thing to succumb to, so he did and it swallowed him, granting entry to an escape he so desperately needed…_

* * *

The lanky boy woke from the familiar nightmare with a jerk, sitting upright in bed, drenched in sweat. No matter how many times he relieved the memory, it still sent him into such a state he had to take deep, calming breaths to keep from tearing out of his skin and into that of the wolf inside him. He got out of bed suddenly, tearing the too too hot sheets off and tracing a path back and forth from his desk to his bed and back again with practiced steps.

At least he hadn't kept on dreaming. Some nights, he stayed caught in his dream world, his past haunting him in his sleep. After that horrible day, the hairy man had kidnapped – cubnapped? – the wolf-boy, chaining him against a wall and taunting him day upon day, at times holding back food then throwing in a raw animal for the wolf to consume, other times entering the cell himself and taunting the Teddy-wolf with toys coated in silver, held out on tongs. The worst was when he turned back to human, hair matted in both forms, suffering through the cold, damp room without a coat of fur to rely on for warmth; on those occasions, he would wish desperately to return to being a wolf, no matter the uncomfortable feeling under his skin when he transformed, for when the hairy man found him that way he never held back but for keeping him just shy of death, taking sick pleasure in making the child scream and cry and beg until the wolf at last took over once more.

Teddy had spent near a year in the captivity of the merciless man, though it seemed like just a week and a millennium at the same time. When his dad, who he called "Uncle" at the time, finally found him, band of aurors in tow, Teddy had been stuck in his wolf form for far too long, feral with the single-minded terror he'd been faced with every minute of every day for a year. The wizard, barely out of his teens, hadn't let Teddy's state deter him, instead approaching unthreateningly, quietly singing the song the boy had clutched to as a lifeline. Though hesitant, Teddy had allowed him to take off the chains and pick up the boy-turned-wolf in his arms. It had taken a week for the child to revert to his human form, and after that the slightest things would set him off.

Through it all, Harry had been there, coaxing his godson out of the state he worked himself into. It hadn't taken long for "Uncle" to become "Dad", and the man formally adopted the child he already called son as soon as the courts allowed it. While the metamorphosis had slowly, agonizingly begun to recover from his ordeal, he had never fully regained the bubbly personality he'd had as a young child, rather becoming reserved and shy around everyone but Harry. Teddy knew it hurt his dad to see him so bullied, but he'd never been able to master the art of social skills, no matter how much he tried. Every time he worked up his courage to sit next to someone he recognized from another class or ask someone to be his partner in class, his mouth went dry and he started breathing heavily, struggling for words, until he decided, as always, he was better off lurking away from everyone else and staying on his own.

"I find it kind of funny…find it kind of sad…dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…find it hard to tell you…find it hard to take…"

Teddy trailed off from the song and stared out the window, caught up in his thoughts. After a few moments, he noticed a strange smell in the air, smoke just barely reaching his sensitive nose. Concerned, the wizard fumbled with the lock on the window and pushed the double panels open. The smell was unmistakable now; there was a fire, and a big one at that, if it had managed to reach all the way to the Potters' household. Scanning the land outside, Teddy located the source of the smoke in the distance. There was a town a couple miles down the road, far enough away that people didn't stop by unexpectedly but near enough Teddy and Harry were able to make stops there whenever they wished. Sometimes, Teddy babysat a couple kids, when Harry allowed him too. His ears picked up the screams of a child, a sound his mind registered as familiar and urgent.

Teddy didn't think, hopping out of the window down two stories, and took off at a run towards the town, his heart beating fast and fear pounding in his mind. Somewhere along the run, his body twisted and shifted into a wolf's, and the Teddy boy took a back seat as the animal raced forward, determined to save his pack.

Sirens were going off, wailing in such a way the wolf had to resist covering his ears with his paws to shut out the sound. Screams and cries permeated the air and, sorting through all the voices, the wolf determined there were several people trapped within the burning buildings.

The wolf bounded forward, charging into the first burning house he saw; he followed the sound of shouts for help, ignoring the flames singeing at his fur and the smoke burning his eyes, adrenaline pulsing through his system. He found the source of the yells - a teenage girl supporting her unconscious younger brother. The wolf approached them, slowing down to crawl on his belly so they knew he wasn't a threat. The girl backed up at first, warning the wolf away, but the animal caught her eye. _Get on my back if you want you and your brother to make it out safely._

Thankfully, the teen didn't question the order and swung her brother's limp body over the wolf before getting on herself. Once the wolf knew they were secure, he started hurrying out of the house as fast as he could without his passengers falling off. They had almost made it, avoiding the worst of the flames, when a beam of wood fell with a CRASH at the foot of the stairs, falling part of the house's front with it.

The wolf looked around, ignoring the girl's frightened cries. He noticed a sink down in the kitchen through the haze of smoke, inaccessible to the trio, and realized what he had to do. The Harry man had been adamant his son learn basic wandless magic - at least enough so he wouldn't be entirely defenseless without a wand. Though werewolves were rumored to have a higher capacity for mind magics, the Teddy boy still found wandless magic difficult, having trouble with even the most basic of spells.

_All right, Teddy boy, you can do this_. The wolf concentrated and relinquished some control to the Teddy boy, who willed and willed and willed for an _augumenti_ spell to send water out of thin air to drench the girl and her brother. It worked – the teen on his back sputtered as she was soaked, and the wolf didn't wait any longer to jump through the flames and out the door. Better a couple burns than suffocating within the thick smoke. He hurried the two off several yards away from the house, nudging them to get further before the support of the building gave out, then continued towards the next house.

The wolf spent what felt like hours ushering, dragging, and carrying almost two-dozen people to safety. It was nearly light by the time he had successfully evacuated everyone, and the Teddy boy's dad would be awake soon, so the wolf did one last once over at the houses (or lack of, seeing as most had burned near totally to the ground), hidden behind some bushes, then took off back towards his house.

He didn't notice the figure in black who watched him go.


	4. Chapter Three - News, Natasha, Running

**The Moonraker**

A-World-Of-My-Imagination

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, you guys! Life got a bit crazy for a while there.

* * *

**Chapter Three - News, Natasha, and Running**

* * *

Teddy quietly let himself through the back door, closing it softly behind him. It was still rather early – his morning-person father would probably still be in bed. The boy entered the kitchen in search of something to eat, famished and exhausted from being up most of the night. On the table, he found a hastily scrawled note from Harry.

_ Teddy: I had to go to town, there's been a fire and I'm going to help with cleanup. I'll have to go into work straight after. Lunch is in the refrigerator. Remember – don't leave the house, don't answer the door, and don't pick up the phone. And don't forget to text me. I'll be home around four. -Dad_

The boy yawned and rummaged through the cupboards to locate the bagels. It didn't take him long to find one, and he turned to the television while pouring a glass of juice to see if anything was on about the fire. If his dad realized Teddy had run into the flames, or even left the house without telling him, he'd be grounded until he was fifty. _No_, Teddy decided, _it's better to keep quiet about it all_.

"-and there have been reports of a large wolf rescuing people trapped in their homes during the fire. Here we have a video taken by a local resident on her camera phone. It's a bit grainy, but you can see the wolf carrying two children out of a burning house. Some have asked what this animal was doing so close to the town, fearful for the safety of their children, while others have expressed gratitude that the wolf saved so many people. Several have claimed that the wolf _communicated_ with them and made strange things happen with its mind. Theories have been passed around that the wolf is the town's guardian spirit, and reports are beginning to come in from those who claim to have seen the wolf before. Still, the questions remains – why did the wolf do this? Could this small London suburb _really_ have a guardian spirit? Will we be seeing the wolf again? Next, we go to-"

Teddy shut off the telly and swore. Harry was at the fire cleanup now – had he heard tell of the "mysterious wolf" already? He was dead, totally and completely dead. Nothing could save him now. Even if his dad didn't hear anything, he watched the news – and made Teddy do so as well – every night, insisting that it was important to know what was going on in the world. He was bound to watch it that night, and the fire and the so-called "guardian spirit" would likely be a local feature.

The alarm on his phone dinged, reminding him to text Harry. _Play it cool, play it cool. _

_Kinda feel like going to the __**z**__oo later. How bad was the fire? -TP_

_ We can do that, just remember to eat an __**a**__pple for lunch. It was bad, but no fatalities. Weird reports of a large animal, be extra careful today. Might have been a wizard. –HP_

_ Will do. –TP_

The boy ended the text conversation quickly and shut his phone. He'd gotten a few extra hours, at least, and unless the news station procured some better footage Harry likely wouldn't recognize him when he watched the report.

Teddy leaned back on the couch and shut his eyes. Last night had been…strange. The adrenalin hadn't entirely worn off his system, the run-in with danger still coursing through his veins, and his mind was going a million miles a minute. The wolf had taken over the night before; his heart had started racing and it hadn't been a conscious decision, on Teddy's part. Not really. All the calming techniques Harry had researched and helped him learn had been out the window as soon as he'd heard the child's scream. Yet…the wolf hadn't done anything bad. In fact, it had saved lives. The wolf had surrendered to a balance to save its pack, and Teddy had taken the reins presented to him. For the first time, the wolf hadn't been feral and fearful – it had been determined, yet gentle and resourceful. It had used what it needed to get its job done, and apparently that had included sharing control with Teddy.

What did it mean? Had it been a one-off sort of thing or would the wolf continue to share control? Teddy sighed and shook off his musings. He was exhausted and had a terrible headache, a feeling in his head and his gut and under his skin that something bad was coming. Something really bad. _Probably Dad's reaction when he finds out,_ the boy decided and plopped across the couch for a nap. His alarm was set to remind him to text Harry, he'd been up all night, and he was tired. Teddy Potter was going to take a nap, age be damned. He put his head back against the couch's arm and closed his eyes.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Teddy rolled over and fell off the couch. His alarm was blaring and he had several texts from Harry. He quickly shut off the alarm and assured his dad that yes, he was fine, no, no one had kidnapped him, and he really hoped there would be **y**aks at the zoo.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Who would be knocking? It was rare that anyone made the trek to come visit from the town, and even less likely that day since everyone was trying to help with the aftermath of the fire. Any wizards that wanted to visit would have sent a message through the floo asking to be let through.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Teddy got up off the floor and tried to ignore his pounding heart. Harry always told him he had to be careful, that bad people could be after him, but Teddy had never listened to him properly. The man was always going on about Teddy's "unbelievable Gryffindor stupidity for a Slytherin" and now he would pay for it. Had someone seen him at the town? Had they followed him home and now he would be kidnapped, just like when he was a kid?

The boy tried to ignore the fact that his wand was upstairs on his bedside table and cautiously approached the door to look through the peephole. There was a woman on the porch, standing impatiently. There was something dangerous about her, an edge that hinted she was someone to be feared.

"Teddy Potter?" She looked straight at the peephole, like she knew he was there. "My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm here at the request of your father. Please open the door."

The teen paused for a moment, then opened the door.

The woman walked in the door and into the kitchen. "You know, there really are people after you. If I were one of them, you'd be dead."

"_Are_ you one of them?"

"No, obviously. Just thought you should know."

Teddy leaned against the side of the doorframe leading into the kitchen and looked the woman strangely. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, S.H.I.E.L.D. Your father's concerned."

"Of course he is, he's always 'concerned'," Teddy sighed.

"He has good reason to be. I'm just here to drop off information for your move to New York and your father's contract with us."

"Wait, New York?" Teddy stood straight. "Who said anything about New York?"

"He didn't tell you? I'll leave that to him, then. I really need to get going, there's another situation I need to deal with. Thank you, Mr. Potter. Make sure your father gets this USB."

The woman walked back out the door and was gone.

* * *

_I just realized - you're a bit of a __**x**__enophobe. –TP_

_ Or just __**c**__razy. –HP_

Teddy tossed down his phone on the couch and tried to sort out his thoughts. S.H.I.E.L.D.? New York? Harry hadn't so much as _mentioned_ moving; he always discussed things with Teddy before he did them, why hadn't he this time? Had he though the boy would put up a fight?

The teen paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair, which was frantically changing from color to color. He'd lived in their house near London for most of his life, he didn't want to move away! Why was his dad such a control freak, why was he so paranoid? He couldn't just put his whole life on hold because his dad thought he was still in danger from something that happened years ago. He was old enough to take care of himself, it wouldn't be like when he was little; if there was – and he doubted it – some danger, then Teddy could handle it. He had before, when he was eight and the pair of wizards had tried to grab him. Teddy's fear had bubbled up and he'd turned, slashing and howling and fighting to get away. The wolf had taken over completely, and both men had been admitted to St. Mungo's long-term ward. They hadn't become werewolves, thankfully – for all the progress in werewolf rights that had been made, Teddy still would've been thrown in Azkaban for life. As it was, Harry had had to call in a lot of favours and pay a hefty fine.

Teddy whirled around and went to the window. He was going stir crazy, and he'd not even been home from Hogwarts a day. Every summer, every break, he was forced to stay inside while Harry was at work – there was only so much time one could spend on the computer. Last night, when he'd gone out to save those people, was the first time he'd ever felt truly free, really _alive_. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins had lit his blood on fire, and he wanted it again. He _needed_ it again.

The boy stalked over to the door and swung it open wide. The woman and her car were long gone, and all he could see was the vast expanse before him. The main road was half a kilometer down from the house, and the house was surrounded by undeveloped land, with trees that stood tall and a river that wound its way around the property. Farther back there was a larger house, the Potter mansion, though it was hidden by a thick covering of trees. Harry and Teddy lived in one of the servant's homes from centuries ago – it was still plenty large and far better for the pair of them than the near-castle with hundreds of rooms.

The cool breeze teased along Teddy's rainbow-colored locks, tempting him to come outside. He hesitated, then saw a fox running free along the river bank. He just wanted to go outside, have a little freedom, to not be locked inside all the time. What could be so wrong with that?

Quickly, the teen checked his watch and noted that Harry wouldn't be home for several hours yet. He could rig his phone to send the proper texts to his dad at the right time, it wouldn't be that difficult and he could just go outside for a bit.

Before he could change his mind, Teddy set up the texts and left his phone on one of the chairs on the porch. He paused before he took the last step onto the paved ground, then steeled his mind and took off running.

He'd always loved the feeling of racing through the air, feet pounding against the ground. Harry had been nervous about letting his son around the grounds unsupervised, though, so he had bought him a treadmill and only let him run outside when the man went with him. Harry hadn't understood the difference, but it was clear to Teddy – the liberating feeling of going somewhere, _anywhere_, couldn't be replicated on the treadmill or found when keeping pace with someone else. This type of running was wild, free; he could lose himself as his feet hit the ground and just forget the world.

Somewhere along the way, in midstride, the wolf took over and Teddy started pounding forward on four paws rather than two feet. He barely noticed the difference; the wolf was satisfied to just be running, and Teddy was glad enough to be outside that he didn't pay any attention, since he still had majority control.

It must have been hours later when he finally pulled to a stop outside his house. He fell on the ground, exhausted, and changed back before he'd even fully realized he'd changed at all. After a few moments, he hauled himself back up the porch to take a shower.

As the door swung shut behind the boy, the figure in black looked on once more, then raised a walkie-talkie to speak quietly into it. "The target's identity has been confirmed. We move in tomorrow night."

A loud crack echoed through the air and the figure was gone.


End file.
